memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek deaths
This is a list of the dates of deaths of individuals who have worked on Star Trek. January *1 - Ray Walston ( ), Benjamin W.S. Lum and Meg Wyllie (both ), Robert Fortier ( ), and Jerry Summers ( ) *2 - Pato Guzman ( ) and Frank Kelly Freas ( ) *3 - Dame Judith Anderson ( ) *5 - Bart LaRue ( ), Hal Baylor ( ), and Nancy Parsons ( ) *6 - Keith Smith ( ), Stephen Edward Poe ( ), and Scott Marlowe ( ) *8 - Phil Hetos ( ) *9 - Don Whipple ( ) *10 - Arthur Batanides and John Newland (both ) *11 - Lillian Evans ( ) *12 - Keye Luke ( ) *14 - Mart McChesney ( ) *15 - John Bloom ( ) *16 - Ted Cassidy ( ), Glenn Corbett ( ), and Ron Taylor ( ) *17 - Nicholas Corea ( ), Dick Dial ( ), Albert Henderson and Noble Willingham (both ) *19 - Chuck Courtney ( ) and Cal Bolder ( ) *21 - Abraham Sofaer ( ) and Steve Susskind ( ) *22 - Allen Pinson ( ) *23 - Ian Wolfe ( ), Bill Zuckert ( ), Arthur Bernard ( ), and David M. Ronne ( ) *25 - Dick Crockett ( ), Tom Pedigo ( ), and Jerry Greenwood ( ) *26 - Guy Raymond ( ) and Cameron McCulloch ( ) *27 - Bill Nunes ( ), Tige Andrews and Claude Binyon, Jr. (both ) *29 - Barbara Townsend ( ) *30 - Mack Reynolds ( ) and Larry Silverman ( ) *31 - Gary Nardino ( ), Gil Kane ( ), and Lee Bergere ( ) February *1 - Jack T. Collis ( ) *5 - David Hillary Hughes ( ) and Bennie E. Dobbins ( ) *11 - Kermit Murdock ( ), Max Ehrlich ( ), Joy Garrett ( ), and Carol Lundberg ( ) *12 - Harriet Leider ( ) *13 - Ken Lynch ( ), Jim Rugg ( ), and Andreas Katsulas ( ) *14 - Angelique Pettyjohn ( ) *15 - Walker Edmiston ( ) *16 - Bill Oakley ( ) *17 - Jerry Fielding ( ), Samuel Matlovsky ( ), and Paul Carr ( ) *19 - Larry Forrester ( ) *20 - John Kneubuhl ( ) *21 - Blaisdell Makee ( ) and Richard Snell ( ) *25 - William Couch ( ) *26 - Lawrence Tierney and Tony Young (both ) *27 - Adam John Backauskas ( ), George Duning ( ), and John Lendale Bennett ( ) *29 - Meyer Dolinsky ( ) March *2 - John E. Chilberg II ( ), Fred Freiberger ( ), and Harold Michelson ( ) *3 - Cecily Adams ( ) and Phil Chong ( ) *4 - Torin Thatcher ( ), William E. Snyder ( ), and Carey Loftin ( ) *5 - Herschel Daugherty ( ), Whit Bissell ( ), and Richard Kiley ( ) *6 - David Alexander ( ), Brent Lon Hershman ( ), and John Colicos ( ) *7 - Jack Perkins ( ) and Paul Winfield ( ) *8 - Rhoda Williams ( ) *10 - Reuben Timmins ( ) *11 - Fredric Brown ( ) *12 - Karen Steele ( ) and Thomas Warkentin ( ) *13 - Felix Locher ( ), Janos Prohaska ( ), John A. Alonzo ( ), and Jason Evers ( ) *15 - Rik Vollaerts ( ) and John Vallone ( ) *17 - Willard Sage ( ) and Merritt Butrick ( ) *18 - Alan Gibbs ( ), Gilbert Ralston ( ), and Mel Traxel ( ) *19 - Jon Lormer ( ) and Alden McWilliams ( ) *20 - Greg Karas ( ) and Mickey S. Michaels ( ) *21 - Fred Phillips ( ) *22 - Denise Lynne Roberts ( ) *28 - Gil Perkins ( ) *30 - David Sharpe ( ), Joseph A. Ippolito ( ), and Carlos Yeaggy ( ) *Unknown Date - Arthur Singer ( ) and Kim Yale ( ) April *1 - Booker Bradshaw ( ) and Ward Botsford ( ) *3 - Kay Wright ( ) and Joseph Bernard ( ) *4 - Mark Dempsey ( ) and Anthony Caruso ( ) *6 - Isaac Asimov ( ), Zsoka Pal ( ), and Susan French ( ) *7 - David Graf ( ) *8 - Kathie Browne ( ), Nevio Zeccara ( , and Tommy J. Huff ( ) *10 - Anthony Jochim ( ) and Kevin Peter Hall and Paul Stader (both ) *11 - William P. Dornisch ( ) *12 - Christopher Pettiet ( ) and Bob Miles ( *14 - Leonard Mudie ( ) *15 - William Meader ( ), Gilbert Green ( ), Alberto Giolitti ( ), and Arthur Morton ( ) *16 - Byron Haskin ( ), John McLiam ( ), Alfred Ryder ( ), and Graham Jarvis ( ) *18 - Ben Gage ( ), Georgia Schmidt ( ), and Liam Sullivan ( ) *19 - Charles Seel ( ), Craig Denault ( ), and George F. Slavin ( ) *20 - Gerald B. Moss ( ) *22 - Bert Remsen ( ) *23 - Marc Daniels ( ), Rudy Solari ( ), and Michael Wagner ( ) *24 - Frank Overton ( ), Carl Saxe ( ), Rhodie Cogan ( ), and Roy Jenson ( ) *25 - Robert Hamner ( ) *27 - Stanley Adams ( ), Adam Roarke ( ), Paul Lambert ( ), and Jack Murdock ( ) *28 - Jerome Bixby ( ) *29 - Lucille Ball ( ), Bill Quinn ( ), and Ed Friedman ( ) *30 - Jeanne Bal and David Opatoshu (both ), and Jim Connors ( ) May *2 - Carey Wilber ( ) and Ron Soble ( ) *3 - Tom Sutton ( ) *4 - Michael Minor ( ) and Ed Bakey ( ) *5 - Walter Gotell ( ) *6 - Robert Becker ( ) *7 - Arch Whitting and Nicholas Worth (both ) *8 - Theodore Sturgeon ( ), Richard Derr ( ), and Philip Barberio ( ) *9 - Virgial Raddatz ( ) and Chris Kreski ( ) *10 - Susan Oliver ( ) *11 - Byron Morrow ( ) *12 - Jim Bullock ( ) and Steve Ihnat ( ) *13 - Betty Matsushita ( ) *15 - Linwood G. Dunn ( ) *17 - Virgil Ross ( ) and Frank Gorshin ( ) *18 - Richard Hale ( ), Jill Ireland ( ), and Elisha Cook, Jr. ( ) *21 - Franklyn Seales ( ) and Robert Gist ( ) *22 - Gerd Oswald ( ) *23 - Harry Townes ( ) *24 - Barry Atwater ( ) and John Abbott ( ) *25 - Vic Tayback ( ) *26 - Franz Bachelin ( ) and Anne Haney ( ) *27 - Jeffrey Hunter ( ) *28 - Bill Pratt ( ) *29 - Basil Langton ( ) *30 - Nick Ramus ( ) *31 - Sherman Labby ( ) June *1 - Richard Merson ( ) *2 - Franz Joseph ( ) and Pilar Seurat ( ) *3 - Maryesther Denver ( ) and George Kashdan ( ) *4 - Lee Erwin ( ), Marv Ystrom ( ), Charles Correll ( ), and John Horton ( ) *5 - Michael P. Schoenbrun ( ) and Bernie Pock ( ) *7 - Don Trumbull ( ) *8 - Ed Bishop ( ) *9 - Al Francis and Norman Stuart (both ) *10 - Richard Webb ( ) *11 - DeForest Kelley ( ) and William Marshall ( ) *12 - Christopher Collins ( ) *15 - Chuck Menville ( ) *16 - Curt Swan ( ) and Michael O'Herlihy ( ) *17 - Ross Taylor ( ) *18 - Chuck Couch ( ) *19 - Joseph Mullendore ( ) *20 - Billy Parrish ( ) *24 - Brian Keith ( ) *25 - John Fiedler and Michael Cuneo (both ) *26 - Phil Rubenstein ( ) and Logan Ramsey ( ) *27 - Jane Ross ( ) *28 - Joan Marshall ( ) *30 - Bruce Schoengarth ( ) July *1 - Tony Leader ( ) *2 - Maurice Zuberano ( ) and Norm Prescott ( ) *3 - James Daly ( ) and John B. Schuyler ( ) *4 - Vic Perrin ( ) *5 - Georgia Brown ( ) *6 - Ray Young ( ) and Jimmie F. Skaggs ( ) *8 - Gene L. Coon ( ), Gene Lyons ( ), and Jack B. Sowards ( ) *9 - Robert Dawn ( ), Melvin Belli ( ), and Elliott Marks ( ) *10 - Victor Toyota ( ) and Sam Rolfe ( ) *14 - Sal Trapani ( ) *15 - David Brian ( ) *17 - Donna Barrett Gilbert ( ) *18 - Davis Roberts ( ) *20 - James Doohan ( ) and John Graffeo ( ) *21 - Walter "Matt" Jefferies ( ) and Jerry Goldsmith ( ) *22 - George D. Wallace ( ) *28 - Eugene Roche ( ) *30 - James Blish ( ) *31 - Fred Carson ( ) August *1 - Lola McNalley ( ) *2 - Shari Lewis ( ) and Loulie Jean Norman ( ) *4 - Howard Culver ( ) *5 - Murray Golden ( ) and Leo Penn ( ) *6 - John Harmon ( ) *7 - Pete Kellett ( ), John Anderson ( ), and Charles Maxwell ( ) *8 - Mickey Morton ( ) *11 - Jack Hinkle ( ) and Richard Compton ( ) *12 - Paul Johnson ( ) *13 - Al Wyatt ( ), Charles Macaulay ( ), Martin Becker ( ) and Tony Jay ( ) *14 - Thomas Kellogg ( ) *15 - Herta Ware ( ) *16 - Robert C. Johnson ( ) and Jeff Corey ( ) *17 - Barry Trivers ( ) *18 - Persis Khambatta ( ) *21 - Karl Bruck ( ), Wes Dawn ( ), and Sam Freedle ( ) *23 - Oliver McGowan ( ), Brock Peters ( ), and Robert Symonds ( ) *24 - K.L. Smith ( ), Herbert J. Wright ( ), and Bill Catching and Denny Martin Flinn (both ) *25 - John Chambers ( ) and Joseph Stefano ( ) *26 - Ross Dowd ( ), Ted Knight ( ) and Samuel A. Peeples ( ) *27 - Brandon Tartikoff ( ) *28 - Robert Sparr ( ), Eve Smith ( ), David P. Harmon ( ), and Robert Lewin ( ) *29 - Michael Dunn ( ) *31 - Joseph Mell ( ) and Jerry Bono ( ) September *5 - John Megna ( ), Leo Penn ( ), Robert H. Raff ( ), and Ed McCready ( ) *6 - Percy Rodriguez ( ) *7 - Bibi Besch ( ) *10 - Charles Drake ( ) and Ivan Ditmars ( ) *12 - Ed Peck ( ) *14 - Jerry Fleck ( ) and Robert Wise ( ) *15 - John Hoyt ( ) *16 - Gene Nelson ( ) and James Gregory ( ) *17 - George Sawaya ( ) *19 - Robert Sabaroff ( ) *22 - Irving Berlin ( ) and Edward Laurence Albert ( ) *23 - Gene Day ( ) and Robert Bloch ( ) *24 - Austen Jewell ( ), Denver Mattson ( ), and John M. Ford ( ) *25 - Laverne Harding ( ) *28 - Ted Gehring ( ) *29 - Michael Strong ( ), Herb Wallerstein ( ), and Shimon Wincelberg ( ) October *1 - Julie Parrish ( ) *2 - Adrian Spies ( ) and Hamilton Camp ( ) *4 - Don Peters ( ) *5 - Hal Lynch ( ) *6 - Clegg Hoyt ( ) and Lincoln Demyan ( ) *7 - Charles Rocket ( ) *9 - Thalmus Rasulala ( ), Harvey Vernon ( ), and Matt Roe ( ) *10 - Orson Welles ( ) *11 - Morgan Farley ( ) *12 - Celia Lovsky ( ) and John Hancock ( ) *13 - Keene Curtis ( ) *14 - Paul Fix ( ) *16 - Tommy Johnson ( ) *18 - Harvey Hart ( ), Paddi Edwards ( ), and Don Christensen ( ) *19 - John Meredyth Lucas ( ) and William Sargent ( ) *20 - Jane Wyatt ( ) *21 - Ernest Haller ( ) *23 - Robert Lansing ( ) *24 - Gene Roddenberry ( ) and Rolland M. Brooks ( ) *25 - Burt "Skip" Burnam ( ) *26 - Albert Whitlock ( ) *27 - John Warburton ( ), William Bramley ( ), and Richard Ryder ( ) *28 - Lawrence Dobkin ( ) and Charles F. Wheeler ( ) *30 - Tom Steele ( ) *31 - Grant Woods ( ) and Ron Walters ( ) November *1 - Michael Piller ( ) *2 - Lee Correy ( ) *3 - Dennis Ott ( ) and Dave Perna ( ) *4 - Jerry Sohl ( ) *5 - James Goldstone ( ) *6 - Joseph Westheimer ( ) and Elizabeth Rogers ( ) *7 - Bobby Bass ( ) and Hilary J. Bader ( ) *9 - Billy Curtis ( ) and C. Marie Davis ( ) *10 - Margaret Armen ( ) *11 - Roger C. Carmel ( ) and Keith Andes ( ) *12 - David Oliver ( ), Kay E. Kuter ( ), Walter Irwin ( ), and Viola Stimpson ( ) *13 - Donald O. Nygren ( ) and Kellie Waymire ( ) *14 - Sol Kaplan ( ) and Tom Villard and Jake Dengel (both ) *15 - Troy Melton ( ) *16 - Jack Ozark ( ) and Christopher T. Gerrity ( ) *18 - Johnny Haymer ( ) *19 - Reggie Nalder ( ) and Tom Cranham ( ) *22 - Mark Lenard ( ), Parley Baer ( ), and Danny McCauley ( ) *23 - Dave Cockrum ( ) *26 - Eli Behar ( ) *27 - Dick Rubin ( ), Sheila Barnes ( ), and Robert F. Shugrue ( ) *28 - Jane Nordin ( ), Terry Lester ( ), and Marc Lawrence ( ) *29 - Theodore Marcuse ( ) *30 - Michael Witney ( ) December *1 - Reginald Lal Singh ( ) and Stephen Brooks ( ) *2 - Desi Arnaz ( ) *3 - Kay Elliot ( ), Sam Gilman ( ), and Charles J. Stewart ( ) *6 - Michael Zaslow ( ) *7 - Gail Bonney ( ) and Robert Chadwick ( ) *9 - Robert Sheckley ( ) *11 - Charles Gunning ( ) *13 - Ben Slack ( ) *14 - Edward K. Milkis ( ) *15 - Arnold Moss ( ) and William Ware Theiss ( ) *16 - Derek Garth ( ), Roy Brocksmith ( ), and Madlyn Rhue ( ) *17 - Al Cavens ( ) *18 - Joe Lombardi ( ) and Otto Feuer ( ) *19 - Jeffrey Alan Chandler ( ) and Lee Halpern ( ) *20 - Peter Brocco ( ) and Madge Sinclair ( ) *21 - Casey Onaitis ( ) and Lois Hall ( ) *22 - Wilbur Hatch ( ), Kenneth Tobey ( ), Wah Chang ( ), and Phillip Pine ( ) *23 - Frank Orsatti ( ) *24 - James Komack and Greig McRitchie (both ) and Herb Hazelton ( ) *25 - Frank P. Keller ( ) *26 - Robert Gentile ( ), Luke Scully ( ) and Vincent Schiavelli ( ) *28 - William Frankfather ( ) *29 - William Boyett ( ) and Teresa E. Victor ( ) *30 - Gary Downey ( ), William J. Kenney ( ), and Milt Tarver ( ) *31 - Lloyd Haynes ( ) Unknown months * - Michael McMaster * - Larry Howard * - Gregg Duffy Long and Ronald W. Smith * - Dave Stewart See also * Star Trek birthdays Deaths, Star Trek de:Liste der Todestage (Meta-Trek) fr:Star Trek Décès pt-br:Falecimentos Star Trek